


play me like a love song

by Anonymous



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Messy, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, Suit Kink, a bit of choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You look so pretty in this suit, Brian. It'd be a shame if you didn't watch yourself, right?" Pat said, voice misleadingly sweet.





	play me like a love song

**Author's Note:**

> this quickly got out of my hands when a Friend and i were talking about brian's suit in that LoZ video !!! so a very big thank you to them for this ~ Inspiration ~ <3
> 
> once again, there's some instances of pretty rough name-calling so just Watch Out!

Brian doesn't remember his suit being this tight. Of course, he hadn't put it on since he filmed his cover letter all those months ago, but still. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, looking himself up and down as he turned, trying to see every angle. 

The material fit snug on his legs, his ass, and there wasn't a whole lot of stretch to be found. Brian bit his lip, smoothing his palms over his thighs, debating with himself. Was it too much for work? Would anyone _really_ notice, or was he just being anxious for nothing? 

Brian was caught up in his thoughts, gazing down at himself, barely hearing the bedroom door opening. He jumped a little when he felt Pat behind him, pressed flush against his back, kissing the side of Brian's neck as a greeting. Brian's eyes snapped back to the mirror, and he could see Pat, chin on Brian's shoulder.

"Hey," Pat said softly, meeting Brian's eyes in the mirror. "You look good." His right hand slid down, resting against Brian's hipbone. His fingers dug in a little, enough to make Brian squirm just a bit.

"Thanks." Brian replied, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Pat's lips were back on his neck, more insistent this time, biting lightly at the skin there. His hand was moving forward, brushing over Brian's crotch, and Brian could feel Pat smile against his skin as he pressed his palm down. 

Brian moaned softly, tilting his head back as Pat rubbed him through the thick material, painfully slow. It was a shock to feel Pat's other hand on his jaw, grip tight, forcing Brian's head straight again.

"No, no, no. You look so pretty in this suit, Brian. It'd be a shame if you didn't watch yourself, right?" Pat said, voice misleadingly sweet. "Best be careful though. You wouldn't want to ruin these pants, would you? Make a mess?" He continued, palming Brian hard and relentless. 

Brian was taking sharp, shallow breaths, watching his own face get red. He shook his head as much as Pat's grip would allow him, his eyelids fluttering as Pat picked up the pace. Pat's knee was between Brian's legs, offering a little stability where Brian felt somewhat weak already.

"Keep your eyes on that mirror. I'm going to fucking _destroy_ you." Pat whispered sharply, close to Brian's ear. Brian couldn't do much but suck in a large, shuddering breath in response. "You like it, don't you? Seeing yourself get off?" Pat added, biting at Brian's ear before telling him to undo his shirt.

Brian's hands flew to his buttons, shaking as he struggled to undo them. He could feel the insistant press of Pat's cock against his ass, and took a risk, glancing at Pat's reflection. Pat's face was apathetic, in control; a sharp contrast to Brian. It was embarrassing, watching himself fall apart for Pat.

"You're so pathetic, you just do anything I tell you, huh?" Pat said, letting go of Brian's jaw to trace his fingers down Brian's exposed chest. He dug his blunt nails in, leaving red marks on Brian's pale skin, all the way down to the waistband of Brian's pants. "I want to mark you up so bad, show everyone whose whore you are. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Brian was quiet, staring at Pat's eyes in the reflection. nodding minutely. Pat bit his neck then, pinching his delicate skin between Pat's teeth until Brian cried out. "You have a voice. You better fucking use it, or this won't be a veyr easy night for you." Pat threatened, running his nails over the scrapes again, harder this time.

Brian gasped out, nodding his head fast, frantic. "Yes, sir." He murmured, leaning heavily against Pat, trying to take in as much ait as he could.

"You're such a whiner. Fucking slut, can't even handle this." Pat's tone was dismissive. "I'm so disappointed in you, Brian. You're so close aready."

Brian whined, high in the back of his throat. It felt like Pat was pressing harder now, telling him to not cum but doing the exact opposite. "I'm sorry, sir, Pat, _please_ ," He said, letting his head fall back against Pat's shoulder, shutting his eyes.

The absence of Pat's hand was jarring. "I told you the rules. Look at yourself or I'm not getting you off." Pat said, calm, uncaring. 

Brian's chest felt tight, panicked. "I can't, I can't, I can't, please, Pat, I can't-" He whispered over and over again, shaking his head. He could feel tears prick his eyes. It was too much, too embarrassing, he couldn't watch himself do that.

Pat shrugged a shoulder. "That's a shame." He commented, sighing. His knee was still between Brian's leg, the pressure nearly unbearable.

Brian took a moment to work himself up, blinking back tears before he looked back into the mirror. He looked disheveled: his chest scratched up, his neck marked with deep bruises, his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. None of it mattered when Pat started rubbing him off again, his other hand back at Brian's jaw, holding him still.

"You gonna cum for me, baby boy?" Pat growled into his ear, varying his pace, edging Brian until Brian was shaking against him, begging incoherently. All Pat could consistently make out was desperate _'please'_ s. 

Brian came with Pat's name on his lips, loud, as he watched himself tremble through his orgasm. It was good until it wasn't; uncomfortably warm and a bit sticky. His head felt fuzzy but he could hear Pat sigh dismissively.

"Oh, so...unfortunate that you ruined those pants." Pat said, kissing the side of Brian's neck again, over one of the bruises. Brian apologized weakly, and Pat felt like he was holding up most of Brian's body weight at this point. "I want you to undo my jeans. Don't try and turn to look at me, got it? Can you take those directions, you stupid bitch?"

Brian nodded, reaching behind himself and fumbling to locate the button and zipper of Pat's jeans. It was a nightmare to undo, watching it all unfold in the mirror, and he felt small and vunerable and a little dumb. He tugged the jeans down, followed by Pat's underwear, and Pat smiled slightly in the reflection.

"Good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Pat cooed, his tone gentle again. "Now I need you to spit in your hand for me." He added, and it was taking on an edge again.

Brian felt his cheeks heat up again as he brought his hand to his mouth, making eye contact with himself in the mirror. It feels like _too much_ again, but he obeys, watching himself closely as he lets himself drool into his palm. His pants are sticky and uncomfortable, and he's hyperaware of every slight move he makes.

"Reach your hand back for me." Pat said then, and Brian does, because he's out of energy to be a brat. If it were any other time, he'd give Pat shit about it, tell Pat no until Pat roughed him up over it. He curled his fingers slightly, feeling the warmth and weight of Pat's cock in his hand, and Pat's whispering "good boy" again as he began to fuck himself into Brian's grip.

Brian's eyes are barely open, watching through slits until Pat's hand slipped down to rest around Brian's throat. "Watch yourself, slut." He said, low into Brian's ear. "God, you're so fucking easy. So dirty, just letting me do this to you." 

Brian grops his gaze, ashamed, and feels Pat's grip around his throat tighten. "Stop that. You know you're not good for anything but this, just something for me to fuck. Right?" Pat prompted.

Brian looked back up, meeting his eyes in the reflection. "Yes, sir." He breathed out, struggling to speak with Pat's hand on his throat. Pat's fucking his hand fast, thrusts getting slightly sloppy as the minutes go by. Pat's not choking him, not really, but Brian's breathing like he's about to never breathe again.

Brian says Pat's name, and Pat can feel the vibratios against his palm. Brian's hand is just tight enough, his voice just ragged enough, and Pat cums into Brian's hand. Brian's eyes are round and big in the reflection, breathing hard as he watches Pat pull away from him.

"Clean up your fingers, baby." Pat instructed, and his voice is a little shaky, betraying his calm disposition. He's getting dressed again, and Brian's already struggling.

He brings his hand to his mouth but stops, shaking his head. "I can't, it's too much." He was humiliated, seeing his flushed face right in front of him. He closes his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to stop being so damn lightheaded.

"Such a weak little thing. Can't even clean up the messes that you make." Pat huffs, and the disappointment in his voice makes Brian wince.

Brian knows he's going to do it, knows he _has_ to. He wants to make Pat proud of him, more than anything, and he opens his eyes again. He's exhausted, still leaning back against Pat, and he slides his fingers into his mouth. It's warm and a little salty, it's a taste Brian's familiar with, and he can feel Pat's hand in his hair, gentle.

"Good boy, there you go." Pat said, tucking pieces of Brian's hair behind his ears. "Look at yourself. So pretty, aren't you?"

Brian isn't sure if that's the word he'd use. He looked obscene, sweaty, his own fingers in his mouth and his pants sticky and his cheeks pink. He took his time with it, he knew Pat liked it when he did, and it was a relief to be able to look away from the mirror. He felt warm from Pat's praise, hugging Pat around the waist and pressing his head against Pat's chest.

"You did so good, baby." Pat said, wrapping his arms around Brian's small frame, squeezing him close. "You gotta get out of those pants, though."

"Thank you, sir." Brian answered, voice muffled by Pat's shirt. He was always emotional after stuff like this, and all he wanted to do was hold Pat until he fell asleep.

"You don't have to call me that." Pat laughed a little, kissing the top of Brian's head.

Brian smiled "I like to." He said, listening to Pat' heartbeat. 

They stayed like that for a long moment before Pat nudged him again, teling him gently that he should go clean up. Brian pulled away from him, but kept a hold of Pat's hand. "Come with me? Please?" He asked, looking up at Pat.

Brian looked exhausted, his eyes still a little glassy from the prior occurences, lips swollen from biting them. His neck was bruised, and Pat could see red marks from where his own fingers had dug into Brian's skin. Pat didn't have the heart to tell him no in any sort of capacity, not when he's like this, and also not really in general. "Alright. Quick shower?"

Brian smiled, shrugged a bit. "Well, I'm not really sure about how quick it'll be." He said, and Pat had to smile back.


End file.
